


Those Endless Nights That We Traveled (We Stole)

by katebishoop



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, POV Multiple, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebishoop/pseuds/katebishoop
Summary: (or, Maybe The Moon Was The Friends We Made Along The Way)Eight friends, one van, and three-thousand, ninety-nine miles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _And now I'm running and I can't stop anywhere I go_  
>  I think about it everyday and night I can't let go  
> Man, I'm never the same  
> We were shotgun lovers  
> I'm a shot gun running away
> 
>  
> 
>  _So come a little closer_  
>  There is something I can tell yeah  
> You are such a roller coaster  
> And a killer queen you are  
> \-- [Rollercoaster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldk2pLyVZ4c); **Bleachers**

“You can’t just take everything at face value.”

“I’m _not_. There’s countless evidence that we _have_ landed on the moon.”

Jasper leaned forward from the back seat to whisper into Monty’s ear. “I hate it when mom and dad fight.”

“I heard that!” Bellamy and Clarke yelled in unison – giving each other a quick glare at that fact before returned to their argument.”

They had been like this non-stop since crossing into Nevada. Bellamy had mentioned this documentary about the US faking the moon landing which – of _course_ – had set Clarke off.  Those two were flint just itching to start a fire.

Their argument had been going on for over a hundred miles now. They covered everything from the classic conspiracy theories to the science of space radiation.

Clarke’s hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles burned white. Monty feared for his life – just a little bit.

Clarke jerkily changed lanes, and pushed ninety miles-per-hour to pass the truck in front of them, before violently going back into the right lane.

Or, maybe a whole lot.

Everyone had their own way of coping with their impending doom. In the back seat, Jasper’s still trying to beat the Rubik’s cube he’s had since high school. Raven’s got her braced leg in his lap, her thumbs flying across her phone as she texts Wells (but she’ll deny it if you asked her). On Monty’s left, Octavia had her headphones on blaring loudly, her lips silently but perfectly forming the lyrics to every Nicki Minaj song, ever. And on Monty’s right, Miller was… staring right at him.

Miller’s eyes were intense and his face strained. Monty’s gaze danced around his face, and when they found his lips they shot back up to look at some nondescript hole in his beanie.

_He has a boyfriend… He has a boyfriend…_

“Uh.” Monty swallowed, trying not to flush. “What are you doing?”

Miller’s cocked his head to the side but otherwise his expression remained the same. “I’m looking into the camera like I’m on the office.

Monty snorted and ducked his head away.

He stiffened then, when he felt Miller’s breath on the side of his neck. “Should I start the pool of when they are going to jump each other’s bones on this trip? I say before we hit Iowa.”

Monty grinned and turned slightly so he could see Miller. Wow, they were so close…

_He has a boyfriend…_

“Wyoming.” Monty guessed. Clarke and Bellamy had been dancing around each other for months, getting closer and closer. One of them would break soon. Or both, they usually ended up doing things together, even unintentionally.

“Bellamy – no evidence to the contrary doesn’t mean it’s automatically right.” Clarke said carefully. “Like, Sasquatches don’t exist but just because there’s no-”

“But sasquatches _do_ exist.”

“That’s it!” Monty jumped as Raven yelled from behind him, leaning forward onto the back of his seat. “You’re not getting into _that_ conversation. Pull over – Blake get your ass in the back, Griffin you’re in shotgun. _I’m_ driving.”

Now, Monty definitely feared for his life, and from the look on Miller’s face, he felt exactly the same way.

* * *

 

A few hundred miles later, after some close calls, several trucker horns aimed at them, and Raven flipping off just about everyone she passed, they passed a town for an interesting name.

“Wow,” Jasper said, a shit eating grin on his face that Monty knew Raven would punch right off if only she could reach. “We’re in _Wells_ , Nevada.”

“ _Wells_ is a very handsome town.” Bellamy supplied.

Octavia took out one of her ear buds. “ _Wells_ looks like I place I’d like to take my _boyfriend_ to.”

“Yeah, Raven,” Miller’s grin was almost as mischievous as Jasper’s, “what do you think of _Wells_?”

They all jumped and yelled in pain – covering their ears. For Raven’s response had been to up the music volume to max without warning.

“If you’re all going to be dicks, I’m going to be an asshole.” Raven warned.

No one teased her about Wells after that.

* * *

 

They had stopped for dinner at some weird backwards diner in Utah. A place where the waitress only seemed able to look Clarke, Jasper, and Octavia in the eye; a place that felt colder as soon as they walked in.

Huh, wonder why.

But they had made it to a shitty motel in Wyoming in some small ass town he doesn’t know the name of. They got two rooms, one for the girls and one for the guys.

Monty was sharing a bed with Jasper, who was immediately out like a light. Monty couldn’t sleep though – just kept his eyes closed hoping it would come.

But then he heard the creek of the other beds springs, of the floorboards. Monty opened one of his eyes just in time to see Bellamy quietly open the door and slip outside.

“If you just won the bet, I’m going to be pissed.”

Monty looked up to see that Miller was awake. 

“We never did decide how much it was.” Monty said, and he’s pretty sure Miller quirked and eyebrow in the darkness. “Couldn’t sleep either?”

“Yeah,” Miller breathed out. “Something like that.”

Jasper let out a harsh snore, and rolled over, slinging an arm and a leg across Monty.

Miller suppressed a laugh. “I didn’t realize Jasper was a cuddler.”

“More like a bed hog.” Monty deadpanned. “But I’m used to it.”

“C’mon.”

“Huh?”

Miller threw back the covers gesturing for Monty. “Come on.” Monty still blinked at him, and Miller huffed. “I doubt Bellamy is coming back, and I promise I’m not clingy in bed.”

Monty couldn’t help himself but think: _You can be clingy all you want._

And then immediately: _He! Has! A! Boyfriend!_

But Miller was offering, and just because he was used to Jasper’s antics didn’t mean he _liked_ them.

The empty spot bed was still warm from Bellamy’s body heat, and Monty’s knee accidentally brushed Miller’s as he adjusted himself.

Monty didn’t know if he should say anything, or just go to sleep, but before he had a chance to figure it out, Miller’s phone buzzed on the nightstand behind him.

“Shit, fuck,” Miller groaned, annoyed sitting up. He reached over Monty, his armpit right in his face, and turned the phone off. “Sorry about that.”

“If you need to answer that, I don’t mind,” Monty said.

“I don’t want to answer him- that, though,” Miller said, ducking away.

Monty raised an eyebrow, and he knew they were close enough that Miller could see.

“It’s Bryan – he won’t stop calling-"iller rubbed his hands over his face. “We- I broke up with him.”

Monty’s mind goes completely blank for a moment.

“What?” Monty asked, shocked. As long as Monty’s known Miller, he’s been with Bryan (even if he didn’t know he had a boyfriend at first) and even long before that. “Why?”

“I…” Miller sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “Since high school, we had this – this idea that after college, we’d move back down to our hometown. We’d take over his parent’s farm, and have chickens, and I could commute up to the city if I needed to. There’s this lake…” Miller sounded a bit wistful, but mostly sad, caught up in an old fantasy. Then he sobers. “I told him though, that I want to stay in Boston after graduation.  He flipped out. We got in a fight. We…”

Miller went quiet, and when he finally spoke, he spoke so softly Monty almost missed it. “I never thought we’d be part of the statistic. The __ percent of high school relationships that fail in the real world.”

Monty didn’t know what to say, so instead, he reached over and took Miller’s hand in his own, and squeezed.

Miller squeezed back.

“We should probably get some sleep,” Miller said, extracting his hand. “I have the first shift in the morning.” Miller snuggled into the bed. “Night, Monty.”

Monty let out a breath, “Night, Nate.”

He fell asleep with a ghost of a smile on his face, one he only felt slightly bad about.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 8/9/2018: will not be continuing.


End file.
